


Not a Victim of a Victim's Life

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/F, F/M, M/M, i dont know what to add, i have no clue, most have been in the zones their entire lives, one just life battery city, there are six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: She doesn’t know why she’s still here.Well, that’s a lie. If she goes back to Battery City, she’ll be killed, locked up, or worse.The reason she left is gone. She’s stuck.





	1. Chapter 1

Bright.

It was too bright in the Zones. In Battery City, despite being told it was a ‘beautiful, sunny day’ every morning, smog, pollution, and a film of fog blanketed the city.

In the Zones, the sun was unhindered, glowing off the vast plains of sand. It burns. It blinds. It will drive you mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent read the killjoy comics in who knows how long so i remember nothing. if there are any inconsistencies or false thigns regarding the universe, please tell me

Danye left because of her little sister. Her little sister, who had a personality disorder and refused pills.

That in and of itself isn’t a problem- a good quarter of Battery City are off pills. Sadly, Danye’s sister acted in ‘socially unacceptable ways’, according to Better Living Industries. So, they threatened her with forced medication.

She was having none of that.

She ran, leaving behind the city for the Zones. She left a note for Danye, explaining where she went and saying goodbye.

Of course, Danye followed.

She found her sister’s body in the middle of Zone One.

She froze and then ran.  



	3. Chapter 3

She hasn’t eaten in two days. She’s passed out at least three times and can barely walk. She knows she won’t survive out here.  
She’s cooking in her silver clothes. The sun is more intense than she had ever experienced, more intense than she thought was possible.  
She needed water, food, sleep, shelter. But she hadn’t found anyone who could help her.  
She didn’t think she ever would.


	4. Chapter 4

Salvation.

Danye found salvation in the form of a beat down motel at the Zone Two border.

She ran in, ignoring the rusted pickup truck parked outside.

Using the walls for support, she stumbled towards the kitchen.

She found bottles of murky water and cans of Power Pup.

Dog food had never looked so appetizing.

She scarfed down a can of Power Pup and was in the process of downing a bottle of water when she heard footsteps.

“What are you doing?”

She dropped the water bottle and whirled around to face the speaker.

She was met with a purple and red ray gun pointed between her eyes.

The kid holding the gun couldn’t have been older than 15 and was almost a foot shorter than her. Green and yellow hair was sticking out from under a mirrored disco ball motorcycle helmet. His eyes were hidden behind thick rainbow snowboarding goggles. His lips were painted an iridescent green. A white shirt reading ‘HEROIN KILLED THE RADIO STAR’ was hidden underneath a black leather jackets with slashed sleeves. Bright green pants with alien head patches over the knees were tucked into white and black starred boots with a thick neon yellow heel.

“I haven’t eaten or drank anything in two days. This is the first place I’ve found that has food and water. I… I just left the city.” She croaked, her voice shaking.

The boy lowered his ray gun and put it back in his thigh holster.

“Alright. I’m Hydrogen Cyanide, but you can call me Cyanide. What’s your name?” He asked, holding out a calloused hand.

“’M Danye.” She shook his hand.

“No, you’re not. You left Danye behind when you left the city. You’re a Killjoy now. You need a new name.” As he finished talking, a girl called his name from another room in the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not lying at all, i think cyanide is one of my favorites of my killjoys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr. Come bug me!  
> My tag for this story on Tumblr is Killjoys


End file.
